


Joss Whendon

by KatAddyArchive (KatAddy)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddyArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony talk about Joss Whedon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joss Whendon

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think I'm funny.

"No go back, Buffys on" Bruce said excitedly.  
"Buffy?" Tony gave Bruce his best 'you've got to be kidding me face' which Bruce ignored entirely. Tony changed the channel back to the channel it was showing on.  
"Jeez, I haven't seen this show in forever, I used to watch it in college." Tony raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You like Buffy the vampire slayer but you don't like firefly?"  
"I never said I don't like firefly I said I haven't seen it and, for the record I think they were made by the same guy"  
"Really?" Tony said, a bit skeptically.  
"Yeah Joss Whedon, he's a genius."  
"Bruce we are geniuses Joss Whendon does not make the cut" Bruce rolled him eyes  
"I just really like him okay?"  
"Why though?"  
"I don't really know, I just have this strange feeling that in a way Joss Whendon has this big influence on my life." Tony rolled his eyes  
"Whatever, you totally have a man-crush on this Whedon guy" Bruce scoffed. "Don't worry, it's okay, I've been there. I'm totally gay for Mark ruffalo"


End file.
